The Moomoo of the Opera
by museforsale
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera' and some other songs from everyone's favorite musical rewritten into fun little parodies. With funny randomness. And cows. And cheese. And randomness. And cows. And a guy named Andre
1. Think of Cheese

Think of Cheese

(This song really has nothing to do with the Phantom, just stupid cheesiness.)

(I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! But I want to give thanks to all the people who DO, and act it out for us! That's Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Leroux, Joel Shumacher, Michael Crawford, Lon Chaney, Gerard Butler, the hot Patrick Wilson, Emmy Rossum, and the leader of the greatest tribe of penguins, Minnie Driver.)

CHRISTINE:

Think of cheese

God, aint it yummy

Cream cheese on pies

Remember cheese

Whenever you see

Something like yogurt or rye

----------------------------------------------

When you find,

That once again you long,

To get all fat like with some food,

If you ever find a grocery,

Spare a thought for cheese

----------------------------------------------

We never said

Colby Jack is second class

Or really slimy like old milk

But if you can still remember,

Stop and think of cheese

----------------------------------------------

Think of all the of all the things cheese tastes good with

Don't think about the things cheese tastes bad with

----------------------------------------------

Think of cheese

When you are waking

Hungry and appetized

Imagine cheese

Trying too hard

To bring competitors to their demise

----------------------------------------------

Recall those days

Look back on all that food

Think of the things you'll never eat

There will never be a day when

I won't think of cheese!

----------------------------------------------

Yogurt fades

All ice creams fade

They have their times-

Well, so does cheese

But please promise me

That sometimes

You will think of cheese!


	2. Angel of Moomoo

Angel of Moomoo

MEG:

Where in the world

Have you been hiding?

Really, you were

horrid...

I am so glad that

I don't suck!

Who is your umm...

Tutor?

----------------------------------

CHRISTINE:

Father once spoke of a mammal..

I used to dream it'd appear

Now as I sing,

I can smell him...

And I know he's here...

Here in this room, he moos softly,

Somewhere inside, mooing...

Somehow I know he's always with me

He-the unseen cattle...

------------------------------------

MEG:  
Christine, you must have been farming!

Cowthings like this can't come true...

Christine, you're talking all cow-like

And you always do...

-------------------------------------

CHRISTINE:

Angel of Moomoo, milk creator!

Grant to me

Holy milk...

--------------------------------------

MEG:  
Who is this mammal,

this...

--------------------------------------

BOTH:

Angel of Moomoo,

Hide no longer!

Smelly and gross

Cowthing!

----------------------------------------

CHRISTINE:

He's with me-even now..

----------------------------------------

MEG:  
You smell like crap...

----------------------------------------

CHRISTINE:

All milky...

-----------------------------------------

MEG:

Oh, god Christine, just eat him...

-----------------------------------------

CHRISTINE:  
It hungers me...

-----------------------------------------

MEG:

Please be hungered...


	3. Angel of Moomoo the mirror

Angel of Moomoo (the mirror)

PHANTOM's VOICE:  
Insulated boy!

This slave of some dude

Basking in your

Toilet…

Ignorant fool!

This dumb foppishness

Sharing in my

Olive…

CHRISTINE:

Cowthing, I hear you!

Speak-I won't listen!

Stay by my side

Mooing..

Cowthing, my soul was dumb,

Forgive me…

Please, cow let me

Eat you…

PHANTOM'S VOICE:  
Fattening child,

You are dreaming…

I am but no evil cow…

Look at the face in the mirror…

Se I am a man!

CHRISTINE:  
Angel of Moomoo,

Pride of cattle!

Grant to me your

Milk…

Angel of Moomoo,

Moo no longer!

Down my esophagus

You go…

PHANTOM'S VOICE:  
I am a guy..

See, I'm your Angel of MUSIC!…

I am a guy

I don't have four stomachs!


	4. The Moomoo of the Opera

The Moomoo of the Opera

CHRISTINE:

In sleep he mooed to me

In dreams he mooed

That voice

which moos to me

And moos some stuff

And am I safe from him?

For now I find

The Moomoo of the Opera is there-

Inside my mind!

PHANTOM:

I'll sing again for you

That I'm not a cow!

My power over you

Is not of moos

And though you run from me

To the dark behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there-

Inside your mind!

CHRISTINE:

You insist you are a man..

Oh, god, you're crazed...

I'll get mad cow disease...

PHANTOM:

That's only on cows!

CHRISTINE: (_at the same time as the Phantom , they were just too different to write together)_

Maybe he is a man...

I mean, he tastes like crap...

Okay, the PHANTOM of the Opera is here..

Sittin' in the stable...

PHANTOM:_(same tme as Chrstine)_

Finally you understand...

Yeah, I am a guy...

And the Phantom of the Opera is there...

Inside your mind!

OFFSTAGE VOICES:

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera...

CHRISTINE:

He's here-The Pervert of the Opera!　(She starts to sing all funkylike, her voice getting higher.)

PHANTOM:

Sing, my a-wait, pervert?...

Sing...

Sing, to your human...

Sing, my Angel...

Sing for me!


End file.
